


Wishful Thinking

by SmashThatMirror



Series: The Different Outcomes Of Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's really sad damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror





	Wishful Thinking

Ever since he first met Sicheng, he was madly in love with him. He would constantly flirt with him and hold his hands, but Sicheng never ever returned the favor. He dreamed of the day he got to be with Sicheng. So many sleepless nights because of it.

 

He never got sad that Sicheng didn't flirt back, he just thought he was shy. And because of that, he knew he had to be the one to ask him out.

 

He remembers the day so clearly, Yuta invited him over to tell him something important. And Sicheng replied saying that he had something important to tell him aswell.

 

Despite the fact that Yuta invited Sicheng over, he let Sicheng share his news first. He couldn't believe the words that left the youngers mouth. Out of everything that he could of said and felt. He chose to tell Yuta how much he loved Taeil, and how he was gonna confess his love to him.

 

Of course Yuta couldn't say no, he was his closes friend. He lied to Sicheng about the news he was going to tell him. But that was the best option in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He wishes he could forget the day Sicheng asked Taeil to date him. He wishes he could forget the day Taeil asked Sicheng to marry him. He wished everything was just a bad dream. But a broken heart lasting for god knows how long can't be a dream.

 

He remembers giving a speech at their wedding, and talking about how happy he is for them. It didn't take long for him to start crying. Everyone was so touched, they all thought he was crying tears of joy. 

 

Even after all these years, Yuta was still in love with Sicheng. Everyday he would hope Sicheng would leave Taeil for him.

 

But that was just Wishful Thinking.


End file.
